


goosey juicy love

by idiotfromspace



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, Poetry, This is so fucking dumb, uhaul lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotfromspace/pseuds/idiotfromspace
Summary: their love,,, too powerful to contain,.,, forverver in luv,,,, that is them,,,,
Relationships: cleo/annabelle
Kudos: 6





	goosey juicy love

one day  
in the discord chat  
two lovers met

they did not know  
but it would not take long  
before declarations of love

emojis of love  
it did not take long  
before the uhauls were called

a goose  
and an egg  
a forbidden love  
that will not be contained


End file.
